Cursed
by smounged1989
Summary: His world had been consumed by darkness and there was nothing he could do to escape it.


_**Alright so I was planning on not doing another one shot for a little while but this idea popped into my head and I couldn't get it out. It might be strange but don't blame me, I was in that place where you are half awake and half asleep and that is where this came from. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers and it makes me so very sad, but if you all review this story then it will make me feel better. **_

_**Note: I have finally gotten around to getting this thing Beta'ed so all my mistakes should be taken care of now.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Two years, three months, one week, and four days. That's how long it had been since he had seen the world in the day light, at least outside of the movies that he watched. But watching the bright and shining world on a screen wasn't the same as seeing it for real. You couldn't feel the warmth of the sun on your skin or watch the bright white clouds lazily drift through the blue sky. He never knew how much he had taken the day time for granted; looking back on his 19 or so years of living he wished that he had spent more time out in the sun.

Sam stood on the roof of one of the buildings that where spread out all around the Autobot base, the night was calm and quiet, only the sound of the wind blowing. Every now and then he heard the screeching of tires as one of the Autobots raced to do something important. He sighed; he wouldn't be able to stay much longer. The night was fading, turning slowly into morning and he would be forced back into the hell that came with the daylight.

He had watched a movie a while ago, he couldn't remember the name of it but it had been pretty good. It was about vampires, the main one was so sad. Being forced to live away from the rest of the world because of what he had become. Sam felt he could relate and not just because he couldn't go out in the sun, but because like the vampire, he too, was a monster hidden in the form of an every day person. The vampire from the move had said something right before he turned and it stuck with Sam.

**"That morning I was not yet a vampire, and I saw my last sunrise. I remember it completely, and yet I can't recall any sunrise before it. I watched its whole magnificence for the last time as if it were the first. And then I said farewell to sun light, and set out to become what I became."**

Although he hadn't turned into a blood sucking creature of the night he wished that he had, it would have been better then what he had become. He envied the vampire in the movie, he at least had for one, gotten a choice and two, was able to have one last day in the light. He didn't, as soon as they found out that was it, no more walking around free in the day time. As soon as the night began to fade he was on lock down, no one could come see him and he couldn't leave.

Looking up at the fading stars and the pale full moon Sam wished that he could see his friends and family. But they had all turned from him; Mikaela had left not wanting to be with a monster. His parents had tried to stay with him but in the end it was too much and they left too. They didn't even stay in the same house, last he had heard they where living in Florida. They moved to the other side of the country to get away from him. He didn't blame them.

All he had left where the Autobots and a few of the soldiers staying on the base, even they where few. From the humans only Will and Epps still talked with him, they where the only ones who spent time with him. From the Autobots, the only ones who didn't raise their guard when he was around, where the ones who had known him before everything happened: Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet and Bumblebee. The others would constantly watch him for any sign that he might do something, the worst of all was Prowl. Jazz was dead; his brother and he blamed Sam for it, although he never said it Sam could feel it in the way he would look at him. The anger in his optics was heavy and it made Sam feel lower then dirt.

Heavy footsteps started getting closer and Sam knew who it was, he always came. He always stayed with him in the last moments of freedom, his presence there always seemed to make him feel just a little better. Like maybe there was hope for him to go back to how he was. The footsteps stopped and a voice called down to him, its deep rumble vibrating through the roof he stood on.

"Good evening Sam." Optimus said.

"Hey Optimus." He replied.

There was a pause like always, him trying to think of something to say that wouldn't remind Sam of what was about to happen.

"How was your night?" He asked.

Sam shrugged a shoulder.

"Alright, watched some movies. Went for a walk." He told him.

'Not much else I can do.' He thought.

"Is there anything that you will need?" He asked kindly.

Sam smile. Optimus was always looking after him, him and Bumblebee.

"Yeah, do you think that... while I am in there... you could have some music playing for me? It... helps, I think." Sam said.

He looked up into the sad face of the Autobot's leader and saw him nod his head.

"Of course Sam, what would you like to have playing?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter, just something." He replied.

Another nod and they both turned to watch the slowly fading stars and the falling moon.

"Will it ever stop?" Sam asked after a few moments of silence.

He asked every night hoping that the answer will be different.

"We are working on finding a way. Wheeljack is working hard on it." He was told.

The same answer as last night and every night before. He sighed again and pushed back the tear that wanted to come out. Crying wouldn't do any good. The sound of footsteps reached his ears again and was soon followed by the ruff sound of one of the Autobots clearing there throats.

"Optimus, Sam." The gruff voice said.

Looking back Sam saw Ironhide standing on the side of the building, his eyes slightly downcast.

"Yeah it is about that time." Sam said to the two bots.

He climbed into Optimus's hand when it was offered down to him and they all set off in the direction of the entrance to the underground part of the base. They came into a large bare hanger and stood in the middle of the room, a grinding sound started and the floor started to sink as they where slowly lowered down. The large elevator stopped and they began their march again. This part of the base was only used for one purpose, to hold any Decepticons that they might capture.

The 'bot who was guarding the holding cells stood up straight when he saw Optimus and Ironhide coming. Sam's heart sank when he saw that today it was Prowl. The police car saluted to Optimus and nodded his head to Ironhide. Finally, he sent a glare on Sam that he was sure would melt the skin from his body if he was exposed to it for to long. He was saved from the glare by Optimus who started walking again to the cell at the end of the hallway. It was the biggest on there and the most heavily armed, plasma cannons, rocket launchers EMP devises. You name it and the cell had it. To round it all off sprayers lined the walls of the cell, at the flip of a switch they would fill the room with a liquid nitrogen mist that would freeze any Decepticon solid in under five minutes.

There was a loud buzz and the reinforced glass door slid open, Optimus walked in and set him down in the middle of the cell. The walls where white but there where large scratches all over them. Sam looked up at Optimus who turned around to give him a moment of privacy. Taking the moment, he started stripping out of his clothing, folding the pants and shirt neatly before placing them into Optimus's hand that was laying low on the ground.

With the cloth in his hand he walked out of the cell. There was another buzz and the glass fell back into place, Sam looked through it at the three bots on the other side. Two sets of optics soft with sympathy and one hard with anger and hate. Sam knew that it would happen at any moment and nodded his head to let them know too so they could react in time.

A tingle started to dance across Sam's skin and it set his hair on end. Running his hands through his hair he brought them back down bringing with them clumps of brown hair. The first time it had happened he had freaked out but now it was nothing surprising, he pulled some more until all the hair had fallen from his head and laid around his feet. A loud crack came from inside his chest and an instant latter pain followed, a great heat began to burn in his chest and he scratched at the skin to try and get to it. With every pass of his nails more and more skin separated itself from his body.

Soon his fingers where scratching against warm grey metal which broke off the nails on each finger, no blood came from the ripped skin. From the metal on his chest a deep glow began to show its self, it was bright blue and hot enough to where it started burning the rest of the skin on his chest. The blackened skin fell away revealing more and more grey metal. From his fingertips sharp grey metal claws began to force their way out and they kept going until they extended for several feet in front of him.

The skin on his chest and torso had been completely destroyed, all that was left was grey twisted metal that burned and kept extending to the rest of his body. His screams were lost to even his own ears as the pain climbed higher and higher until it wrapped around his head. Clutching his hands to his bare head he felt massive spikes of metal begin to push up from his skull. They grew twisting and turning until the whole top of his head was nothing but metal spikes. He watched as the flesh of his face started falling away and he began clawing at it pulling it away faster. Even more metal was underneath, spiked and pain full as it kept growing.

With more then half his body a field of twisted grey metal all that was left where his legs but they too where soon falling away to be replaced with the sharp horrible metal underneath. Finally, the last piece of skin fell which was followed by the liquid goo that had once been his brown eyes, in their place a set of burning red optics. The next feeling that came was a new kind of pain, one that felt like he was being pulled and stretched. His view point changed as his height increased, before when he needed to look up at the three Autobots on the other side of the door. He now looked down on all but one of them; he looked Optimus straight in his blue optics.

It was the last image he saw before his mind was twisted and warped, Sam fell into blackness as he felt something else take control of what used to be his body.

Optimus watched as the start of the change began. He watched Sam pull the curls of brown hair away and then as he started to scratch at his reddening skin. He had been horrified the first time he had seen this happen, they all had. The change continued as skin fell away showing a grey metal chamber that soon had a glowing spark pulsing in it. The great heat of the spark started to cook and burn the flesh that was around it and soon that fell away too. The boy's entire chest and torso now a twisted mess of grey metal, he watched as the same type of metal pushed its way out the top of his head in great spikes.

Followed closely, the skin on his face fell away and was added by his animal like scratching of it. The familiar face of the boy he knew was gone and replaced with another familiar face only smaller and at the moment scared and full of pain. The legs were the last to go, being replaced with thicker greyer ones of metal. Now with the skin ripped completely from his body he began to double over in pain as his limbs and torso began to expand and get bigger. Soon he filled up the cell with his height, and burning red optics looked down on all but the Prime.

The optics so familiar and yet they held some small emotion that only Sam had, all to soon though the small light that was Sam Witwicky faded and all that was left was the monster that had taken root inside the boy.

"I AM MEGATRON!"

The roar came from the fallen war lord and he began to claw and bang against the cell he was in, fiercely trying to get free and attack the ones in front of him. Without even looking Optimus flipped a switch set into the wall and red warning lights began to go off around the cell that Megatron was in. The image of the devil inside was soon blocked from view as a large heavy mist filled the cell, it stayed there for several minutes until the thrashing and banging stopped. Only then, did Optimus flip the switch again, the mist cleared showing a frozen Megatron. He was posed in a way that showed his great anger. His face set in a snarl and his clawed fist raised to smash against the glass door while his other was stuck as it clawed at the wall.

His optics never left Optimus's even when they where blinded by the mist. The alarms switched off and a display appeared above the cell showing the temperature inside and the systems working to keep it at that temperature. Optimus walked up to the cell and placed his hand against the glass, his optics showing his sadness.

"You carry this burden alone Sam, I am so sorry." He whispered.

He turned back around and made his way back over to Ironhide and Prowl. He didn't miss the look of disgust that Prowl had when he looked at Megatron. Placing his hand on Prowl's shoulder,

"Do not be angry at Sam for what has happened. It is not his fault, and he is suffering enough as it is." Optimus told him.

Prowl nodded and gave a 'Yes sir' but Optimus knew that he would continue to harbor ill will towards that boy.

"I would like for you to feed some music into the cell for Sam to listen to through the day, something light and happy." He told Prowl.

Prowl gave him a look of confusion but nodded his head and went to the control conceal for the cells and began working on his task. Optimus started walking out of the cell block with Ironhide right beside him. Neither one said anything until they where back top side and where standing in the now rising sun, its light warming their plates and casting the area in beautiful shadows and dancing colors.

"Do you think that we will ever find a way to stop the changes from happening?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus thought for a few moments before answering.

"I fear not, Wheeljack has spent the last two years trying. He can't even explain why they happen, what ever the AllSpark's reason for forcing this curse on Sam is a mystery we may never know." Optimus told him.

"Well at least he will only have to live with it for the next 60 years or so." Ironhide mussed.

"I fear that he doesn't even get that." Optimus said.

He went on at Ironhide's confused look.

"Both Wheeljack and Ratchet believe that he will live the full life of any Cybertronian."

Ironhide's optics went wide.

"But that means... he will have to go through this..."

"For thousands of years until Primus sees fit to call him to the Matrix, and even then I hope that he is allowed to go there and not to the pit along with Megatron." Optimus said sadly.

They stayed quiet for a time neither one wanting to think about the nightmare that the boy's life had become because of their war and what he had been forced to do in order to end it.

* * *

_**Well now this was kind of weird isn't it? i mean its not the type of fic that I normally write, it got away from me....**_

_**Anyway I hope that you liked it, despite how depressing it was I feel it turned out pretty good and I had fun writing it.**_

_**Please leave a review on your way out and thanks for ready.**_

_**P.S. The movie quote I used was from Interview with the Vampire. If you haven't seen it I suggest you do it is amazing.**_


End file.
